<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big Bad, Little Red by CuppieBuns (MissMew07)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682895">Big Bad, Little Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMew07/pseuds/CuppieBuns'>CuppieBuns (MissMew07)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Halloween Costumes, Lance (Voltron) in Dresses, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMew07/pseuds/CuppieBuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith, a Big Bad Wolf, hunts down his Little Red Riding Hood Lance at a Halloween frat party</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Big Bad, Little Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith only dresses up for the Halloween party because Lance begs him to. He barely knows the host, nor does he care for the crowded spaces of the frat house. He puts a bare minimum into his costume, throwing on his plaid shirt, jeans with busted knees, mussing up his hair, and doing almost no makeup. The only effort in it all is the ears and tail. </p>
<p>He ignores his roommate's less colorful comment about it and walks himself across campus to the frat house. He texts Lance to let him know he's here. He has no idea what Lance is wearing. The guy has been keeping it under wraps all October. He doesn't see Lance right away and resorts to sending him a message. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="font-red"> Hey, where are you? What are you wearing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="font-blue"> i can tell u wht im not wearin ;)</span>
</p>
<p>Lance sends back.</p>
<p>
  <span class="font-red"> Seriously, where are you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="font-blue"> come n find me, big bad wolf</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith then gets a picture. It takes him a second to realize it's of the back of his head in the crowd. He turns around but doesn't see anyone resembling Lance. </p>
<p>
  <span class="font-red"> You want me to chase you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="font-blue"> isnt tht wht wolves do?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="font-red"> I don't even know what I'm looking for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="font-blue"> aww :( need a hint?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="font-red"> Please.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="font-blue"> my, wht big ears u have~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's followed by a picture of Lance's thigh. Keith can see the edge of a white petticoat under a bright red skirt. Oh. He can play this game. He smirks.</p>
<p>
  <span class="font-red"> The better to hear you with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walks in the direction Lance had to be in to get the picture he sent. He follows anyone dressed in bright red until he can confirm it's not Lance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="font-blue"> r u lost, big wolf?</span>
</p>
<p>Lance sends with another picture. Keith whips around but doesn't see any red in that direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slips through the crowd in the opposite way instead. He does gently grab the arm of someone thinking it's Lance, only to have to apologize and walk away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="font-blue"> cant believe you almost snatched up someone else xD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="font-blue"> youre a bad wolf alright</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith rolls his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="font-red"> Am I even close to you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="font-blue"> no~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gets two pictures this time. One of Keith's profile, which has him scanning the crowd in that direction before checking his second message. This picture is a shot of Lance's long legs, showing off black pumps and white stockings. He's pinning his skirt down with a hand.</p>
<p>
  <span class="font-blue"> wht big eyes u have</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="font-red"> The better to find you with darling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith finds it to be fun, chasing Lance throughout the house, hunting him down. And with the pictures showing off more and more of Lance's costume, the easier it becomes to identify which guest is him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="font-blue"> come on big wolf cant u find me?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="font-red"> I can and will. After all, you know how the story ends right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="font-blue"> the hunter kills u ;P</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="font-red"> After I eat you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="font-blue"> ooo promise?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="font-red"> I'm getting hungry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith is rewarded with a short video clip. It's Lance, standing in the bathroom teasingly pulling his skirt higher and then blocking the view with his hand. Keith chews his lip and wonders if anyone else can see the semi he's poping in these tight jeans. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He has to find Lance and find him fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="font-blue"> ill prep it ready for u ;P</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="font-red"> Will you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gets another clip, Lance pulling his panties to the side. Keith watches as he strokes over his folds. Keith continues past the groups of people. He's on a hunt for the bathrooms Lance could be in. He takes his chance outside of one, watching it while he presses himself against the wall.</p>
<p>He's delighted when he sees Lance slip out. His skirt barely covers his goods, the pumps make his legs look amazing. He flips the hood back up on his little red cape as he glances both ways before continuing down the hall. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith snaps a picture of him, sends it to Lance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="font-red"> Found you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="font-blue"> but can u catch me ;P</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith does his best to get closer to Lance, sending him pictures as he makes his way. By now Lance has led him all around the house and Keith has learned the layout of the place. He figures out where Lance is going and decides to cut him off. </p>
<p>
  <span class="font-blue"> aww whered u go :( </span>
</p>
<p>
  Lance sends him a pic of the crowds around him.
</p>
<p>
  <span class="font-red"> I'm getting to grandma's first.</span>
</p>
<p> <span class="font-blue">:O</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance isn't paying attention and Keith takes advantage of it. He snags Lance's wrist and tugs him into a closet he'd found. Lance yelps, instinctively trying to get away. Keith pins his chest against the wall and growls in his ear.</p>
<p> "I got you Little Red." Lance relaxes against him, rocking his hips back to grind against Keith. </p>
<p> "My what big hands you have." Lance tilts his head back against Keith's shoulder.</p>
<p> "The better to hold you down with." He slides his hands along the space between stockings and skirt. </p>
<p> "Are you going to eat me mister wolf?"</p>
<p> "Eat you, fuck you, consume your entirety." He digs his nails into Lance's thighs.</p>
<p> "Fuck."</p>
<p> "So turn yourself around and spread 'em for me." </p>
<p> "Yes sir." Lance chuckles. Keith lets the pressure off him so he can follow his orders.</p>
<p>Lance spins in Keith's arms and presses his back against the wall. He spreads his legs wide, holding onto Keith's shoulders for balance. Keith kneels before him nosing at his thigh and staring up at Lance.</p>
<p> "Wish I could see you better." He can hear the pout in Lance's voice. </p>
<p> "You don't need to." He nips those soft thighs and slides his hands under Lance's skirt. </p>
<p>And <em> oh </em>. Lance isn't wearing those panties anymore. God knows where they were lost. All Keith knows is that he finds it to be a huge turn on. </p>
<p> "What happened here?" He asks, teasing the outer folds with his thumbs. "What a naughty little Red you are."</p>
<p> "Mmm, I tossed them in my room." Lance whines. </p>
<p> "Liar." Keith hums. "We weren't near your room during our chase."</p>
<p> "Okay, fine, I left them in the bathroom."</p>
<p> "Where anyone could find it?"</p>
<p> "I..."</p>
<p> "There's other wolves out there you know." Keith nips his thigh again. "They'll hunt you down when they catch your scent. Tear you to shreds."</p>
<p> "I won't let them."</p>
<p> "No?" Keith raises a brow.</p>
<p> "No."</p>
<p> "Why not? You seem like you'd want a few wolves to grab you at once. Have their way with you." He spreads the folds and runs his fingers through the slick nearly dripping from him. </p>
<p> "Fuck, you're so wet and I've barely done anything. You really like that idea don't you?"</p>
<p> "No." Lance shakes his head. "I don't want other wolves."</p>
<p> "No?"</p>
<p> "Just you." </p>
<p> "Good answer," Keith smirks and slides his tongue up along those folds. </p>
<p>Lance gasps and then moans, nearly doubling over as Keith sucks on his growth. He traces circles around it, quickly finding the rhythm that Lance appreciates. He doesn't mind it in the slightest when Lance grinds his hips down against his face. </p>
<p>His fingers trace Lance's entrance, pressing into him. The moan that pours out of him makes Keith shiver, especially as it has Lance clawing at the back of his shirt. He thrusts his fingers in time with the flicks of his tongue. </p>
<p> "God yes! Keith!" Lance nearly screams when he presses his fingers against Lance's sweet spot. "Fuck, right there!"</p>
<p>Lance can't seem to decide if he wants to fuck himself on Keith's fingers or on Keith's face. He decides to not let Lance have much choice on the matter. He figures out how to time the thrusts of his fingers with the way he sucks on his growth. </p>
<p> "Yes, baby, fu-- ahhnn -- always so good with that tongue." Lance babbles praises and Keith wants to get inside of him already.</p>
<p>With his free hand, he opens his jeans and fishes himself out. God, he's so fucking hard. Lance just does this to him. He strokes himself a few times, making sure Lance can feel the clipped motions his arm is making against his leg. The result has Lance squirming, moaning loudly. He pulls his face away and nips at Lance's hip. </p>
<p> "Show me what sweet treat you have here, little Red." Keith thrusts his fingers harder. "Wanna feel you come undone on my tongue." He says, diving back in. He wraps his lips around that growth once more, sucking him and moaning.</p>
<p>Lance cums with a scream, hands tangling in Keith's messy hair. He shivers, not letting up on his actions. He gets to feel those thighs shake around him as Lance cums a second time, a third, before he's tugging Keith back by his hair. He licks his lips and stares up at Lance. </p>
<p> "Fuck, Keith." He tries to catch his breath.</p>
<p> "Good?" Keith asks, pressing a kiss to his thigh and slowly pulling his fingers out.</p>
<p> "Yeah." Lance nods. Keith stands up, kisses Lance's cheek.</p>
<p> "Let me know when you're ready to go again." He murmurs, rubbing his back. Lance hums softly and leans into the touch. When he's ready he presses his lips to Keith's jaw.</p>
<p> "So you've eaten me mister wolf." Lance whines. </p>
<p> "But I'm not done with you yet."</p>
<p> "What are you going to do now?"</p>
<p> "Fuck you. Make you fat with my pups." He nips Lance's ear. And god the moan Lance gives him is delicious.</p>
<p> "Promise?"</p>
<p> "Only if you turn back around for me." He says.</p>
<p>Lance nods and turns around once more, arms bracing him against the wall. Keith flips his skirt up and admires the way Lance looks with the skirt adorning his hips. </p>
<p> "Ready, little Red?" He traces Lance's entrance with the tip of his cock.</p>
<p> "Fuck," He gasps. "Please, mister wolf."</p>
<p>Keith presses into him slowly. He holds Lance's hips to help keep him steady. He moans softly at the wet heat wrapped tight around him. He gives Lance a second to breathe before he rocks his hips.</p>
<p> "God." Lance shivers pressing eagerly back into him. </p>
<p> "Already?" Keith teases. He grips those hips tighter</p>
<p> "Can you blame me? You feel so fucking good inside of me." Lance rests his forehead against his arms. Keith chuckles softly.</p>
<p> "Gonna wreck you."</p>
<p> "Is that a threat or a promise?"</p>
<p> "It's a guarantee." He snaps his hips hard into him causing Lance to gasp loudly.</p>
<p>He pulls Lance onto him as he thrusts. He enjoys every moan, whine, and punched out cry of his name. One of his hands undoes the bow for his cape, pulling it off so he can press his lips into his neck and shoulder. Then his hand is skimming down, clawing at Lance's collarbone. His hand reaches further down, past the frills of Lance's top and his fingers catch on one of his nipples. He's quick to pinch at it, rolling his thumb over the small nub. </p>
<p>Lance squirms, hips jolting out of sync with Keith. He doesn't mind. He pulls the nipple between his fingers and drags his teeth along his neck. Lance chuckles softly.</p>
<p> "Hmm?" Keith kisses his ear.</p>
<p> "My what big teeth you have," Lance says breathlessly. </p>
<p> "The better to sink into you with," Keith responds with as he thrusts faster.  </p>
<p> "Mmm-- ahh fuck -- My what a big cock you have." He gets out. Keith hides his snicker in Lance's shoulder. </p>
<p> "The better to fuck you with, darlin'."</p>
<p>He brings his free hand off Lance's chest and down between his thighs, giving his growth something to grind against. Lance moans loudly and Keith bites at his pulse.</p>
<p> "Got me close little Red. Think you can handle it? Me filling you up?"</p>
<p> "Fuck."</p>
<p> "And you're not even wearing your panties. It's just gonna drip down your thighs until we get back to your room."</p>
<p> "Fuck!"</p>
<p> "Everyone will know what we did in here. They'll all know you let the big bad wolf take you. Made you my bitch for the night."</p>
<p> "Oh God, Keith! Please!"</p>
<p> "Please? What?" He growls softly in his ear. </p>
<p> "Please let me -- fuck!" Lance's thighs tremble. </p>
<p> "How polite." Keith chuckles.</p>
<p> "Please, please, please..."</p>
<p> "No need to beg love. Just fuck yourself until you're cumming. Want you to feel good when I fill you up." </p>
<p>And that's all Lance needed. He's clenching tight around Keith, moaning unashamedly loud. Keith tries to muffle his cry into Lance's shoulder as he finishes hard, spilling inside of him. Keith only pulls out after the two finally catch their breath. He hands Lance his cape back to clean himself up with as he tucks himself away. They both decide to say 'fuck the party' and go back to Lance's room in the frat house. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>